


Revenge Is A Dish Best Served With Milk!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Apologies, Bees, Forgiveness, Pranks, Redemption, Tears, guards pranked, severe parental disciplinary spanking, sweet guards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Our young prankster plays a prank that goes awry and ends up injuring one of the Asgardian guards. He forgives Loki but Odin gives his son the spanking of his life! Lots of love and cuddles and one scathing bit of revenge!





	Revenge Is A Dish Best Served With Milk!

“You young man are in big trouble!” Odin All Father boomed from his throne. His youngest son, eighteen year old Loki stood mutely, trying for all he was worth to look both penitent and respectful. He only succeeded in looking like the frightened teenager he was. “Your two co-conspirators are at their homes, suffering parental discipline as I speak.” Loki cringed at the thought of Eric and Inger, each of whom had huge fathers who looked like they could spank the shine off of a gold statue! He knew he was next.   
As with all of Loki’s japes, it had not been intended to injure anyone, only to amuse. Their victim, a particularly stern member of Odin’s guard was targeted with a swarm of bees! Loki had tried to conjure flies but something happened to the spell and the poor guard was stung repeatedly! He now lay in the Healer’s room, miserable and swollen.   
“After you have paid the poor guard a visit and healed him completely, you will apologize to him and submit to whatever punishment he deems fair. Then, my young trickster you will have a trip across my lap for the spanking of your young life!” The colour drained from Loki’s already pale face and he felt vaguely faint. He gulped audibly.   
“Yes papa. I’m very sorry.” He squeaked through his tightened throat.   
“I am not the one to apologize to!” Odin growled. Loki had never seen his father quite this angry. He really did feel quite awful for injuring the man. He had only wanted to make him laugh and break up that stone-faced expression he always seemed to have. “March!” The All Father barked, pointing toward the door. Loki’s head fell and he walked solemnly toward his doom.   
Frigga walked up the dais and watched as her young son walked dutifully to his painful punishment.   
“Poor thing. He’s terrified.” She sighed as she curled her arm around her husband’s muscular one. Odin looked down and smiled, patting her hand reassuringly.   
“Don’t worry my dear. I think the walloping I give him will be worst than anything that guard can concoct.”   
Loki walked tentatively into the Healer’s room. Rin saw him coming and “tsk-tsked” him. A tear slid down his cheek, partly born of terror and partly of sadness. Rin had never shamed him before. It broke the boy’s tender heart. He could see the poor guard on a table in the next room, writhing in pain. The sight of it stabbed the young prince’s heart and he burst into tears.   
“Oh, I am so ashamed!” He sobbed, his face in his hands. Rin hooked her arm through Loki’s and walked him into the room. The man spotted him and looked to him pleadingly. Loki went to the man and lay his hand on his chest, imparting a green healing mist. In seconds the man was restored to normal. He sighed raggedly and sat up. Loki stepped back a few paces, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly, the man snaked his hand out and grabbed Loki’s arm, pulling him toward him! Loki did not struggle or try to pull away. He limply allowed it, knowing he richly deserved whatever the man did to him.   
“Come child. Come to me.” He said softly, drawing Loki in for a warm hug. It was the very last thing the boy expected. His breath caught and he broke into heartbroken, guilt fueled sobs. The huge man patted and rubbed his narrow back gently, shushing his tears.   
“Oh I am so, so sorry!” Loki sobbed. “I am ready to take any punishment you see fit to give me. I know what I did was wrong and I am very, very sorry!” He felt the massive hand patting his bottom. He knew he did not deserve the comfort of those pats. “You can beat the devil out of me sir!” He said shakily.   
“Oh, now.” The man said, pulling Loki back to look into his teary eyes. “I know you didn’t mean to harm me.” He smiled down at the teen. It was literally the first time Loki had ever seen a smile on this big man’s face. He was amazed.   
“Aren’t you going to whip me?” Loki asked pitifully, his chest hitching.   
“No, Little One. I won’t whip you. Poor little fellow you felt so badly I think that’s punishment enough. Besides, your little bottom is so small and fragile I might break it.” He said, throwing his head back and laughing. Rin stood by, smiling at the sweet tableau. “I thank you for healing me, my sweet little prince.” He leaned down and kissed the top of Loki’s sweaty head. The boy heaved a juddering sigh and relaxed.   
“I was so afraid of a spanking from you. I thought you would give me a real hiding.” Loki admitted.   
“Aw. You poor boy. You need never fear me. I would give my life to protect you.” His words stabbed Loki’s heart again and a few tears slipped down his cheek. He felt he didn’t deserve this man’s kindness.   
“Thank you sir. I will never forget your kindness.”   
“Good boy. Now go and see your papa.” He turned Loki around and sent him along with a gentle pat to his bottom. Loki obediently went to Odin. By now he was more than ready for his spanking. He mounted the steps of the dais obediently and hugged his father, pulling away quickly.   
“Guards…” Odin began.   
“No papa please. Let them stay. I want them to witness my spanking.” Loki asked bravely.   
“I’m still going to lower your leggings.” The All Father reminded.   
“Yes sir, I know.” Loki reached down and lowered his own britches, laying obediently across Odin’s expansive knees. “I’m ready papa.” The boy said bravely. Odin lay one huge hand across his lower back and proceeded to spank Loki’s bottom hard! Loki tensed and sucked in a breath at the terrible sting! He arched his spine as his father applied blistering spanks to his tender little bottom. Loki squeaked and yelped, but resisted crying as long as he could. He knew he deserved this punishment and he did not feel sorry for himself as he usually did. Odin admired the fact that his son lay still and obedient through this severe bottom blistering. The slaps were loud and echoed throughout the room. The guards whom had never been allowed to witness an Odinson punishment winced with each swat. They looked to one another with admiration at the bravery of their young prince.   
Loki’s poor little battered tail was glowing red and stinging like swarming bees when The All Father finally stilled his hand. He was trembling and struggling to hold back tears as his father held him still over his lap. The aftershock of the severe paddling throbbed on Loki’s behind and he gritted his teeth, wondering when it would finally die down. Odin gently pulled Loki’s britches back up and held him in his arms for what seemed like hours. Finally, he stood his son on his feet.   
“My son, you are confined to your chambers for the rest of this day. There will be no ice, no salve, and no magic to sooth your sore little bottom. I want this sting to stay with you all day. Is that quite clear to you?”   
“Yes sir.” Loki squeaked.   
“Alright. You may go now. Your meals will be brought to you and your mother will check on you later.”   
“Yes papa.” Loki said sadly as he turned and walked carefully to his chambers. The guards, overwhelmed by the courage of the boy each patted his shoulders as he moved between them. He smiled at them and obediently went to his room. 

* * * *

When the evening meal rolled around, Loki’s door opened slowly to reveal Frigga carrying a tray of food. Loki was stretched out on his bed with his leggings down to his knees, his poor little bottom fairly glowing. When she spied this her anger peaked. Her normally sweet expression darkened and she left the tray on his bedside table wordlessly. Fifteen minutes later, both parents showed up and walked up to Loki. His dinner tray was untouched and he lay still. His poor little bottom was a dark purple and looked to bruise soon. Loki looked up to his parents and gave them a sad, sweet smile. Odin reached down to caress the battered skin and Loki cried out loudly!   
“OW! Papa it hurts!” Loki bawled meekly. Frigga reached down and comforted him, sparing Odin with a firey scowl. Both parents knew that their son was suffering more than he deserved to. Odin reached down and lay his hand on Loki’s bottom, wincing at the heat that rose from his skin. He healed him completely. Loki relaxed immediately. “Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!” The boy sighed as the pain was relieved. Odin picked him up and cuddled him as Frigga rubbed his now pink little bottom lovingly.   
“My poor little son. Papa made it all better.” Odin cooed as he rubbed Loki’s back. “You really took that spanking like a man my son. Even the guards were impressed. He stood Loki up and looked him in the eyes. “I know you’ve learned your lesson.”   
“Yes, papa I have. I felt so badly for harming that man. Thank you for healing me but I respectfully ask for an indulgence.”   
“What can I do?” Odin asked. 

* * * *

Every Asgardian Guard stood at attention in the throne room. Odin and Loki stood before them. Loki walked the length of the ranks and stopped in the center, clearing his throat.   
“Faithful Guards of Asgard. I address you not just as your prince but as a boy. A very sorry boy. Over the years I have pranked all of you most mercilessly. You always took my japes in good humour and I thank you for that. But now I want to apologize to all of you. I didn’t realize until today what you do for me and my family every day. You place your lives on the line for us and I have, until now not appreciated that. From this day forward I will. I swear to you all that I will no longer play mean pranks on you. I also invite any of you who feel I deserve it to punish me as you see fit. I know I deserve it. Thank you all.” The silence in that room was so profound you could have heard a pin drop.   
“My prince.” One of the guards spoke up. “We have watched you grow from a babe. We love you with all our hearts. It has been our honour to endure your pranks. You are not only a great prince but a good boy as well. I speak for all of us.” Loki smiled sweetly as the men broke ranks and surrounded him, patting his back and head and showing him affection. Odin’s chest swelled with pride. Tears of joy tracked down Frigga’s porcelain cheek.   
An hour later, Loki paid Rin a visit. She smiled when she saw him and hugged him warmly.   
“I’m sorry I disappointed you.” Loki said softly. She pulled him away and looked into his eyes.   
“You didn’t disappoint me sweetling.” She said. You misread my expression. I was only worried that guard would spank your little bottom off. Loki smiled and kissed her forehead, walking back to the throne room. He was intercepted by the Baker and dragged into the kitchen, an enormous piece of cake and a glass of milk sat before him! He accepted the offered treat gladly.   
“That was nice of you, Hilda. Wasn't that guard he injured your son?” Her assistant said. Hilda looked at her slyly.   
“Oh, I don’t know. We’ll see how nice it is when the laxative I spiked it with kicks in!”


End file.
